Members of Dying Street
The following list details musicians who have been members of the American band Dying Street since its formation on 27 May 2017. Vocalist David Stefanovic has been the only member who has been a part of every one of the band's incarnations. Mike Barrett was an unofficial member since the band's creation, but he became the official member in February 2018. The band went on hiatus in April 2024, and the band did the reformation in February 2027 to celebrate the 10th Anniversary. Rio Coka was the consistent member since July 2017. He and Stefanovic were the longest consistent members until the band's split-up in April 2024. To celebrate the group's 10th Anniversary, Rio became the member again in February 2027. He left the band in July 2027. He was replaced by Jim Bunty. In October 2031, Bunty was arrested for drugs abuse. In December 2031, the band announced Rio Coka will become the band's drummer again. In January 2032, the band announced the line-up will be Stefanovic-Barrett-Zeal-Yukteswar-Coka, while Christopher Benton will be the band's session musician. Christopher Benton left his position in July 2035, but the band didn't announce his withdrawal. Mike Barrett, the long-time guitarist of Dying Street, left the band for good in June 2036 after the second leg of 2036-37 tour. He moved to Japan with his family shortly after. Jaa Deen replaced Barrett on the third leg of the tour. In November 2036, David's cousin, Tesha Erakovich became the official band's guitarist, stated that Tesha is "definite" guitarist for the band. In May 2037, Dying Street celebrated its 20 Anniversary. Stefanovic and Zeal announced that the former members will be playing one-off song from each album. Former members who appeared on 20th Anniversary are: *Scally, drummer *Neil Durham, keyboardist *Little Lucas, bassist *Anton Spack, keyboardist *Rod Star, bassist *Boomtown, keyboardist *Luke Silter, keyboardist *Lewis Benton, keyboardist The following former members who didn't appear on the 20th Anniversary: *Jim Bunty, drummer (Bunty was under house arrest) *Mike Barrett, guitarist (Barrett was asked on his Twitter account about DS 20th Anniversary, he answered that he wasn't so sure being on the anniversary due to his withdrawal from the band 10 months ago) *Trent Nixon, guitarist (Nixon said: "Why should I be there? It's like I've never been a part of Dying Street. Embarassing." *Agent Mapother, bassist (Mapother died in car crash in 4 December 2031) *Marlon Cosby, keyboardist and vocalist (Cosby replied: "Dying Street is a really great band, and I'm stil in contact with David, Raymon, Michael and Rod but I wasn't a big part of them, you know.") *Chris Benton, keyboardist (Christopher announced: "My father will be there for me") *Arjuna Samadhi, drummer (Samadhi said that it would be stupid to see a touring member who hadn't been a part of main projects) *Jaa Deen, guitarist (Deen said: "Arjuna pretty much explained everything, we were only the touring members") The band dissolved again in December 2039. In January 2045, Colin Zeal announced Dying Street reunion, but with the different line-up. It turned out that Zeal hadn't informed about the reunion to David Stefanovic. The line-up contains: bassist Colin Zeal, drummer Jim Bunty, keyboardist Christopher Benton, guitarist and vocalist Albert Benton, and vocalist Seth Gray. Rio Coka, Anton Spack and Mike Barrett were invited to join the band, but they refused due to Colin Zeal's disagreements. The three of them stated that Dying Street isn't the thing if Dying Street is without Stefanovic, because he was the key member. David Stefanovic announced that he will reform Dying Street with new name SCECS which will consist the former members of Dying Street. These members are: *'S' - David Stefanovic, vocals and guitars *'C' - Rio Coka, drums, backing vocals *'E' - Tesha Erakovich, guitars *'C' - Marlon Cosby, keyboards and vocals *'S' - Rod Star. bass guitar Dying Street former members Mike Barrett and Anton Spack supported David Stefanovic and Rio Coka for reforming the band in the right way. They criticised Colin Zeal for stealing Dying Street's name without Stefanovic's knowledge. Colin Zeal commented that he didn't call David because he would disagree with Colin's opinion on reforming Dying Street. Colin Zeal also added: "When the band broke up in 2039, David said he's the band leader, that he's the only one who is in charge of band. I disagreed with that. Back in 2027, when we reformed the band, David, Dojo, Rio, Anton, Mike and I signed that we are the owners of Dying Street name. We also agreed that we can make our own opinions on the band's future. After Mike's departure from our band, he changed himself, he started being more nervous than he was before. Mike was one of the closest friends of David. They really loved each other. Mike moved to Japan after he left the band. David was getting depressed, their contacts were really rare, that made him really nervous. I know a lot of people are nervous because I 'stole' Dying Street name. I didn't. I decided to reform the band to continue the legacy. David Stefanovic commented on Colin Zeal's story that he's right about his behaviour after Mike's departure which was affected by bad depression. "Colin Zeal was definitely right about telling you the deepest stories of our band that our fans didn't know it. We signed a document that Colin, Mike, Rio, Anton, Dojo and I can use the band's name and we will all make the decisions about the future. Mike left the band in summer 2036, we finished our tour with the new guy Jaa Deen. After the tour finished, we had no plans of recording the new album, we decided to make the tours and it lasted 2 years, from 2037 to 2039. We thanked Jaa Deen for being our guitarist on the tour, Jaa Deen didn't want to tour with us again, so we hired a new guitarist, Tesha Erakovich in fall 2036. Remaining members: Colin, Raymon, Dojo and I decided to talk about our future. They saw I changed a little bit, but it wasn't a big change. During the tour we had at least 1 fight a month. I am very sorry that Tesha saw us like that, I guess he hasn't imagined us like bad people who fight every month. After the various fights, Dojo decided to leave the band because he couldn't stand us anymore on the New Year's Eve in 2038. We didn't want to cancel our tour. You didn't know Christopher Benton became the session musician after Dojo Yukteswar joined the band in 2032, we recorded our last album Crime and Punishment in 2035. He wasn't credited on our record as a session musician. He left us before the album's release. He disagreed with us for being credited as session musician which led to his departure. Colin and I decided to call him for once more, he accepted the offer, and our last year together in 2039, we performed around the world again. After the tour finished in early December 2039, there were huge disagreements with me and Colin. Colin wanted to record a new album after 5 years being inactive in the studio, but I disagreed with that. Rio Coka decided to step out from the band after several fights with us. Chris and Tesha were getting anxious, their departures were on the edge. Colin and I decided to shut down the band once again. I know how hard was for all of us, mostly for Tesha who had a great pleasure to tour with us. Chris decided to work with other musicians, Raymon decided to leave the music scene for a little bit, Colin continued his side work, being a producer for famous singers. I was trying to get in contact with Mike Barrett, but he was busy the whole time, so I had rare talks with him. Yeah, Mike Barrett's departure killed me inside, he was my closest friend and my friend since my childhood, he was like my brother, but I didn't get over it really fast, I'm not that kind of guy. About Dying Street under Colin Zeal, we discussed a couple of days ago. We decided to keep Colin's version of Dying Street alive for two years. It also depends on my band, it will last for two years and Colin Zeal and I will decide about the band's future together." Mike Barrett commented on David Stefanovic's statement: "I didn't know that he was really depressed, I am very sorry that we didn't have too much contact. I'm glad everything is alright now. I'm even sorry for saying that Colin 'stole' the band's name. I was really nervous when I heard that. I wasn't informed about the band's situation after I left the DS." DS with Colin Zeal and SPECS toured from January 2045 to June 2046. Those bands broke up after their tours. In January 2047, Stefanovic and Zeal announced the newest Dying Street reformation which will represent 30th anniversary of the band. The members included: David Stefanovic, Colin Zeal, Mike Barrett, Rio Coka and Anton Spack with special addition: Jim Bunty, Dojo Yukteswar, Rod Star and Tesha Erakovich. On 27 May 2047, the band made a tribute for their formation. The band decided to bring other members which are: Scally, Little Lucas, Neil Durham, Boomtown, Christopher Benton and Luke Silther. The DS special addition was removed in 2048. The original Dying Street band decided to record a new album. Members Note: Bold text shows founding members. Current members *'David Stefanovic' – lead vocals, guitars (May 2017–Apr 2024; Feb 2027–Dec 2039; Jan 2047–present; in Dojo&David 2025–2027) *'Colin Zeal' – bass, main producer (May–Aug 2017; Nov 2017–Jul 2019; Jan–Apr 2020; Aug 2021; Feb 2027–Dec 2039; Jan 2047–present) *Mike Barrett – guitar, backing vocals (May 2017-Jan 2018; Feb 2018–Jul 2019; Jan 2020–Apr 2024; Feb 2027–Jun 2036; Jan 2047–present) *Rio Coka – drums, backing vocals (Jul 2017–Apr 2024; Feb–Jul 2027; Dec 2031–Dec 2039; Jan 2047–present), keyboards (Dec 2031–Dec 2039) *Anton Spack – keyboards (Nov 2017–Jan 2019; Feb–Aug 2027; Jan 2047–present) Former members Keyboardists *'Dojo Yukteswar' – keyboards (May–Aug 2017;Jan–May 2020; Jan 2032–Dec 2038; Jan–Dec 2047; in Dojo&David 2025–2027) *Neil Durham – keyboards (Aug–Oct 2017; Jan–Nov 2019; Nov-Dec 2022) *Boomtown – keyboards (Jun 2020–Nov 2022) *Luke Silther – keyboards (Jan–Nov 2023) *Marlon Cosby – keyboards, occasional lead vocals (Nov 2023–Apr 2024) *Lewis Benton – keyboards, backing vocals (Aug 2027–August 2030); drum machine (June-July 2028; Jan 2029–August 2030) *Christopher Benton – keyboards (Aug 2030–Jul 2035; Jan–Dec 2039; Jan–Dec 2047), session musician, producer (Jan 2032–Jul 2035; Jan–Dec 2039) Drummers *Jim Bunty – drums, backing vocals (Sep 2017; Jul 2027–Oct 2031; Jan–Dec 2047) *Scally – drums (May–Jul 2017) *Arjuna Samadhi – drums, backing vocals (Oct–Dec 2031) Bassists *Little Lucas – bass, main producer (Aug–Oct 2017) *Agent Mapother – bass, main producer (Jul 2019–Jan 2020; died 2031) *Rod Star – bass, main producer (Jun 2020–Apr 2024; Jan–Dec 2047) Guitarists *Trent Nixon – guitar (Jul–Nov 2019) *Jaa Deen – guitar (Jul–Oct 2036) *Tesha Erakovich – guitars (Nov 2036-Dec 2039; Jan–Dec 2047) Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:120 top:0 right:14 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/27/2017 till:12/31/2049 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:4 start:2018 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2019 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitars value:green legend:Guitars id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Session value:yellow legend:Session_member id:DD value:pink legend:Dojo&David id:Lines value:black Legend = orientation:horizontal LineData = at:10/17/2017 color:black layer:back at:03/23/2018 color:black layer:back at:11/15/2018 color:black layer:back at:08/15/2019 color:black layer:back at:04/15/2020 color:black layer:back at:01/08/2021 color:black layer:back at:01/03/2022 color:black layer:back at:11/06/2022 color:black layer:back at:09/27/2023 color:black layer:back at:08/22/2027 color:black layer:back at:01/06/2029 color:black layer:back at:03/01/2030 color:black layer:back at:03/06/2032 color:black layer:back at:09/12/2035 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Stefanovic text:"David Stefanovic" bar:Barrett text:"Mike Barrett" bar:Nixon text:"Trent Nixon" bar:Deen text:"Jaa Deen" bar:Erakovich text:"Tesha Erakovich" bar:Zeal text:"Colin Zeal" bar:Lucas text:"Little Lucas" bar:Mapother text:"Agent Mapother" bar:Star text:"Rod Star" bar:Yukteswar text:"Dojo Yukteswar" bar:Durham text:"Neil Durham" bar:Spack text:"Anton Spack" bar:Boomtown text:"Boomtown" bar:Silther text:"Luke Silther" bar:Cosby text:"Marlon Cosby" bar:Benton text:"Lewis Benton" bar:BentonJr text:"Chris Benton" bar:Scally text:"Scally" bar:Coka text:"Rio Coka" bar:Bunty text:"Jim Bunty" bar:Samadhi text:"Arjuna Samadhi" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Stefanovic from:05/27/2017 till:04/30/2024 color:Vocals bar:Stefanovic from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:DD bar:Stefanovic from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Stefanovic from:05/27/2017 till:01/31/2018 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Stefanovic from:11/25/2019 till:12/31/2019 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Stefanovic from:02/01/2027 till:12/31/2039 color:Vocals bar:Stefanovic from:02/01/2027 till:12/31/2039 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Stefanovic from:01/01/2047 till:end color:Vocals bar:Stefanovic from:01/01/2047 till:end color:Guitars width:3 bar:Zeal from:05/27/2017 till:08/06/2017 color:Bass bar:Lucas from:08/06/2017 till:10/31/2017 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:11/01/2017 till:07/12/2019 color:Bass bar:Mapother from:07/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:01/01/2020 till:04/15/2020 color:Bass bar:Star from:06/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Bass bar:Star from:06/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:02/01/2027 till:12/31/2039 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:01/01/2047 till:end color:Bass bar:Star from:01/01/2047 till:12/31/2047 color:Bass bar:Barrett from:05/27/2017 till:01/31/2018 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Barrett from:02/01/2018 till:07/12/2019 color:Guitars bar:Nixon from:07/12/2019 till:11/24/2019 color:Guitars bar:Barrett from:01/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Guitars bar:Barrett from:02/01/2027 till:06/30/2036 color:Guitars bar:Deen from:07/01/2036 till:10/31/2036 color:Guitars bar:Erakovich from:11/01/2036 till:12/31/2039 color:Guitars bar:Barrett from:01/01/2047 till:end color:Guitars bar:Erakovich from:01/01/2047 till:12/31/2047 color:Guitars bar:Scally from:05/27/2017 till:07/01/2017 color:Drums bar:Coka from:07/01/2017 till:04/30/2024 color:Drums bar:Bunty from:09/12/2017 till:09/26/2017 color:Drums bar:Coka from:02/01/2027 till:07/14/2027 color:Drums bar:Bunty from:07/15/2027 till:10/14/2031 color:Drums bar:Benton from:06/23/2028 till:07/17/2028 color:Drums width:3 bar:Benton from:01/01/2029 till:08/26/2030 color:Drums width:3 bar:Samadhi from:10/15/2031 till:12/07/2031 color:Drums bar:Coka from:12/08/2031 till:12/31/2039 color:Drums bar:Coka from:01/01/2047 till:end color:Drums bar:Bunty from:01/01/2047 till:12/31/2047 color:Drums bar:Yukteswar from:05/27/2017 till:08/12/2017 color:Keys bar:Durham from:08/12/2017 till:10/31/2017 color:Keys bar:Spack from:11/01/2017 till:01/06/2019 color:Keys bar:Durham from:01/07/2019 till:11/12/2019 color:Keys bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2020 till:05/15/2020 color:Keys bar:Boomtown from:06/01/2020 till:11/09/2022 color:Keys bar:Durham from:11/10/2022 till:12/31/2022 color:Keys bar:Silther from:01/01/2023 till:11/14/2023 color:Keys bar:Cosby from:11/15/2023 till:04/30/2024 color:Keys bar:Cosby from:11/15/2023 till:04/30/2024 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:DD bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2025 till:02/01/2027 color:Keys width:3 bar:Spack from:02/01/2027 till:08/25/2027 color:Keys bar:Benton from:08/26/2027 till:08/26/2030 color:Keys bar:BentonJr from:08/27/2030 till:12/31/2031 color:Keys bar:BentonJr from:01/01/2032 till:07/31/2035 color:Session bar:BentonJr from:01/01/2032 till:07/31/2035 color:Keys width:7 bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2032 till:12/31/2038 color:Keys bar:Coka from:12/08/2031 till:12/31/2039 color:Keys width:3 bar:BentonJr from:01/01/2039 till:12/31/2039 color:Keys bar:Spack from:01/01/2047 till:end color:Keys bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2047 till:12/31/2047 color:Keys Line-ups